Observations of Success
by keeptheotherone
Summary: After seeing the twins' generosity over Christmas, Molly shares with George her concerns about the dangers of wealth and pride.


_Christmas at the Burrow, 1996_

George Weasley stood in his bedroom doorway, one hand on the knob and the other holding his mother's Christmas gift. Fred was still putting on his socks. "Hurry up! We want to give this to her early so she has time to change."

"I know, it was my idea," Fred said, now tying his shoes. "Let's go."

Most of the house was still asleep, but the boys knew their mother would be in the kitchen, preparing Christmas dinner.

"It smells great, Mum!"

Molly Weasley closed the oven door and turned around. "Goodness, you're up early," she said. "Happy Christmas."

George held out the wrapped package. "Happy Christmas, Mum," the twins said together.

"I don't remember seeing that one under the tree."

"We want you to open it early," Fred said. "You'll see."

Molly wiped her hands on her apron, took the gift, and sat down at the table. The twins watched from either side, too excited to sit down.

"Ohhh," Molly breathed, holding up a set of midnight blue robes. "They're beautiful."

"Keep looking," George said. "There's something else."

"More?" Molly said, surprised. She pulled out a layer of tissue paper to reveal a matching witch's hat. "Oh, boys, this is too much."

"No, it's not," Fred said indignantly.

"We wanted to give you something really special, for all you've done for us," George said.

Molly laid the hat back in the box and stood up, hugging each of them. "I'll wear them for dinner."

"Right now," George said eagerly. "We wanted you to open them early so you could wear them all day."

"Oh, but I'll get sauce or dough or something on them if I put them on now, and they're much too lovely to ruin. As soon as dinner is ready, I promise." She stroked one hand down the fabric of the robes.

Fred and George beamed.

()()()()

"Do you like them?" George followed his mother into the kitchen with a stack of dirty dishes. Percy and the Minister of Magic had just left, and George was afraid his mother was heading into the kitchen not to prepare dessert, but to cry over his git of a brother.

Molly sniffed. "They're beautiful, George."

"But?" He set the dishes on the worktop.

"Well, they're very nice ... are you sure..."

"We can afford them," he assured her. "The shop is doing great."

"Well, it certainly has been crowded with customers the few times I've been to Diagon Alley. But, George ... you and Fred are ... well, I can't help but notice you've been spending a lot of money in the last few months. The dragon skin jackets, your sister's school robes, new brooms, all the gifts for Christmas—not just mine, but you were very generous with everyone this year."

George crossed his arms. "What's wrong with being generous?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, as long as it's for the right reasons."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you buying gifts because you want to show your love for your siblings—" George snorted— "Or are you doing it just because you can? You know none of them are able to repay you in kind."

"We don't care about being repaid," George said, stung. "We did it because we wanted to. Because we've never been able to before."

Molly pulled down clean plates from the cupboard. "I love the robes, George. They're beautiful and they fit perfectly. I just want you to know you don't have to buy me expensive things, that I don't expect that."

"Of course you don't. We just—you're always doing everything for us, and we just wanted to say thank you."

"Caring for all of you is the joy of my life. I'm delighted to see you sharing your good fortune. Just don't let it go to your head. Money isn't everything."

"It makes things a right sight easier, though."

Molly made a noncommittal hum as she sliced the cake. "Sometimes. But sometimes, it causes division and strife, and many times, it leads to pride. Not the hard-earned pride in a job well done, but arrogant pride. He who speaks without modesty makes it difficult to make his words good."

George stared at his mother. "Just because the shop's going well doesn't mean Fred and I are going to turn into the Malfoys or something."

Molly smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Just remember what I said, yes? And carry these—no, George, just carry them!"

* * *

a/n: Written for the Weasley Relationships Competition with the prompts dragons, observation, robes, and "he who speaks without modesty makes it difficult to make his words good."


End file.
